Songbook
by cruger2984
Summary: [GSD X PRSPD crossover] Can a young man finds his important thing against the forces of evil?
1. Chapter 1: It All Begins

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter One - It All Begins...

After the events of the second Bloody Valentine War, I was definitely shocked about the incident of the death of chairman Gilbert Durandal when the Messiah is destroyed since then. In the meantime around at the council, I become one of the assistants to Lacus at the PLANTs but then, I saw Kira reuniting Lacus at the council chambers. I felt shocked about that kind of thing that I definitely imagine...

Some months later, I pay tribute to my deceased family in Orb every morning and birds are chirping around the memorial.

When I get back home around 10 or 20 kilometers from here, I just buy some white roses for my shrine at my home. When I finally reached home, I put some flowers in my shrine, remove my jacket and I get some rest then, I turn on the television to see what's going on at Orb. Some things have changed for me then cause when the telephone is finally ring.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello."

"Hello, this is Colonel Kisaka speaking. Chief Representative Athha needs you to report at 0800 hours as instructed."

I replied "Yes, I understood but one question, Is this a promotion for me this morning?"

"Yes it is." Kisaka replied.

"Very well, I understand."

So I did, that's why. I began to pack up my clothes in my trusty backpack before I staring at the photo of my deceased family years ago when I was 10 years old. During that time, I was caught in the crossfire seriously but I definitely made to the evacuation center but my parents didn't. Even thought it was my case, I finally evacuated safely in Orb territory. From that serious day on, I swore revenge on those guys with black suits on for taking my family away from me. After I pack my things up it's time for me to leave my house down and locked up fully loaded and I finally went to Orb Military Headquarters. When I arrived at the military headquarters, the main gate has been opened and the guards are welcoming me and of course finally, Colonel Ledonir Kisaka greets me in salute and he's assisted me to the Chief Representative's office. I chat him a little bit and I having a good time welcoming me back to the military.

"All of the military personnel welcomes you back I presumed." Kisaka said.

"Yeah, I know. It's been several months now after the second war now I can carried away my feelings as well when I come back to the military. It's just like everyone pretended me that I'm am a homecoming soldier not the homecoming king." I said.

"Yes, I know. I been a bodyguard of Lady Cagalli for years now but I'm so impressed about you indeed." replied Kisaka.

But of course, Kisaka was Cagalli's bodyguard for years now, I've just remember Captain Todaka, who rescued that kid named Shinn, also who lost his family in Orb years ago since I lived in peaceful life in the Equatorial Union. Since I just there before my family moved here, all hell breaks loose but now, my parents separated from me and I been rescued by none other than Captain Todaka.

_What is I supposed to mean? I've been moved to Orb?_

Some minutes later, Me and Colonel Kisaka finally reached the Chief Representative's office and of course, Kisaka received me some final instructions.

"Just leave your bag here and I bring it to the room I've been assigned to. Understand?"

"Sir." I said to him in reply.

Just then, Kisaka brings my bag to the room I've been assigned for. Then, I turned the doorknob and then I finally entered her office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: The Meeting

Keep on reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Two - The Meeting

Before I first met the daughter of the late Uzumi Nara Athha, sometimes I've been sadly about what happened to my former classmate since I was at high school but why? Because he is dead...by a falling coconut during our school festival in the Equatorial Union.

At last I met Cagalli. She shakes hands together with me before I sat down in the chair once now I am happy to see her again from returning me to the military.

"Congratulations again for making you an outstanding return to the military." Cagalli said to me happily.

"You're welcome Chief Representative." I replied her with delight.

"So how is your day at your home? Can you find something important to you?" She questioned me.

"Yes, I've just received details from the Equatorial Union just about five months for now thanks to my friends. And then I just spoke up with comrade, Blaze. He was just a little bit of quirky but I'm definitely happy to see him welcome to the military I'm surprised."

"Wow, you did have a friend just like I did." Cagalli said.

"Yeah, me too." I replied.

Cagalli talks with me about my friend, Blaze. Blaze is my comrade also from Orb. His father was in prison for 45 years of his sentence but his case is unknown. I did have a response for Blaze's father, cause he is a arrogant man with such purpose in between. And then, it was a a very bad dream just for Blaze's father, whatever happens for him is to make a better way to be a peaceful man in between.

"Um. Chief Representative?" I questioned her.

"Yes?"

"What about my promotion Kisaka said earlier?"

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. You must change your clothes and I'll give you a promotion at 1400 hours and I'll serve you some tea as well. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Then at the end, I salute her with a thank you remarks for her.

It was a bright, sunny and peaceful afternoon at Orb cause I've got the things I knew before. It was just like a better roller coaster ride at the battlefield but I saw a blue jackal-face like creature summons a sword from before and he give respect to the fallen soldiers at the Orb memorial circle. Just for long I think, I just better leaving alone for him that before sometimes it just happened.

"Um. Excuse me? Can I have a minute?"

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"What's that your holding?"

"It's the Shadow Saber. I just used it for the final battle against my nemesis."

"Who exactly are you anyway?" I questioned.

Then, I see his face and of course...I first met him for the first time.

"My name is Anubis Cruger of the SPD: Space Patrol Delta. It's a very pleasure to meet you."

"Same as you too, sir."

I've knew for him sometimes just as possible. Anubis Cruger is just as respectable like Cagalli's father. I'm just very impressed for him. Sometimes, I've been return to the military HQ and I just changed my clothes but three words: just in time.

_Oh please, God. Let this day on my true challenges as well when it comes to another war..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: New Comrades

Keep on reading!


	3. Chapter 3: New Comrades

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Three - New Comrades

Just as I thought, I definitely saw the events of the final battle here on earth as Anubis Cruger along with his SPD comrades battling that skull-like creature named Gruumm. Gruumm however, was a space alien creature and Anubis' long time rival. Something has gone off too far when Cruger puts Gruumm into a solitary confinement...in eternity. In the meantime, Anubis went on for his life along with his comrades and of course before my big promotion, I saw a huge base with a dog shaped like head.

Otherwise, it was huge, really huge like our military HQ here in Orb.

Finally, the big promotion came and everybody's excited about this big event and of course, I stand up straight and the Chief Representative arrives along with her bodyguard, Colonel Kisaka himself wearing a Orb colonel uniform. After the opening ceremonies, Cagalli meets me at the time and her promotion address was being commenced.

"It was a very pleasure to the brave men and women of the Orb military. It was a very honor to see the promotion of this young man here, Mack Dieci."

The men and women from the military give a round of applause just for my name, Mack Dieci.

_Yup, that's my name, Mack Dieci_.

"Mack Dieci, would you please step forward."

So I forward toward her and of course, Cagalli holds a ceremonial sabre just for promotion process and everybody just excited just for me. After I step forward, Kisaka gives me the promotional order.

"This is to certify that Mack Dieci, who successfully received details from the Equatorial Union for about five months and a great hero from the last battle at Victoria Base invasion last August of CE 73."

That words Kisaka he have is I successfully defeated all of my enemies here at the invasion of Victoria Base here on earth. But sometimes I remembered that day when I went into space before my promotion that is why, I become a survivor of the First and Second Bloody Valentine War here in outer space, just like good times already and finally it is time for me to make great changes.

Anyways before, someone has got knocked me out during my rookie days here in Orb.

_If someone hears my cry, a miracle should happen..._

"I hereby promote you Mack Dieci, Colonel, of the United Emirates of Orb."

Everyone applauses, a lot! And that's why, I promoted to Taisa(Colonel) since I been returned to Orb.

After the promotion, Anubis arrives at the aftermath of my promotion. Then of course, he wants me to come over.

"Congratulations! I expect you are a colonel now in Orb. I'm really impressed." Anubis said in positive delight.

"Thank you so much, sir. I saw you in the corridors as a guest for you. Why did you get in here?" I questioned him.

"Oh, Chief Representative Athha wants me to join forces against the enemy forces so I decided to make a good attachment for her in the honor of her father, the former Chief Representative Lord Uzumi and of course Representative Homura."

"You know Representative Homura?"

"Representative Homura's a good friend of mine. That's just why I contact him every month of the year since then and during the invasion in Orb, he is being killed along with his brother."

"You mean Lord Uzumi?"

"Yes."

So he did. Anubis has a very good and a very respected friend, Representative Homura, is just sacrificed along with his brother years ago. But I did, so am I.

TOOT!!!!

It looks like the SPD base has just blow off its horns for the signal. And I'm going to meet his troops. Anubis wants me to come over, again.

"Welcome to SPD Deltabase! And here are my beloved soldiers from the SPD." Anubis announced me to welcome here.

"As you may know, the SPD Deltabase is a state-of-the-art flagship made with our technology from the corners of space. And Colonel Dieci, meet the members of the B-Squad."

I was so surprised that Anubis has his own squad, the B-Squad.

So I shake hands each one of them in time. The guy with a red jacket is Jack Landors. The blue one is Sky Tate, whose father is a former SPD officer. The green one is Bridge Carson. The gal with a yellow jacket is Elizabeth Delgado, which her nickname is Z on her comrades and the pink one was Sydney Drew, but everyone calls her Syd.

All of the members of the B-Squad are cadets, which is part of the naval or army forces. I'm just very happy to see them and they become my friends also and of course, Anubis calls me Colonel Dieci in response. So I called Anubis Cruger, "The Guarddog from Hell."

So from now, my first battle is about to start every moment and so I wave my hands to say goodbye to Anubis and his B-Squad cause tomorrow, the battle is going to begin...

_It's gameday, ya alien punks! And you're about to take one for the team!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Silent Run

Keep reading and don't flame!


	4. Chapter 4: Silent Run

**Note: **This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is about the aftermath of the hostage crisis in Taguig City so please assured to find the details of this incident. So I make it a fictional one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Four - Silent Run

_The real question is... What on earth am I here for? Is it a dream? Or is it?_

After I met the B-Squad, I manage to get back to Cagalli's office for some tea after my promotion as Taisa(Colonel). I went on her door and I greet her but she had a guest, the CIC of the SPD Deltabase was none other that Kat Manx. She was a half human, half cat I guess. So I greet Ms.Manx a good handshake just for her. And also along with the technician named Boom, cause Boom is his name and they want to chat them here in Cagalli's office.

"Welcome back, Colonel Dieci. How's your meeting with the B-Squad?" the Chief Representative questioned me.

I said, "Yes it is. Cruger takes me to the SPD Deltabase and I met the B-Squad, cause they are so cool and they're good at it. In the meantime, I got this tape that someone came all the way from the Kingdom of Scandinavia. So, can I play this tape for you, Chief Representative?"

"Yes it is. Leading Private, get the video recorder and fast."

And so the guarding Leading Private get the video recorder and just in case, I just spoke up with Ms.Manx a little.

"Ummm... Ms.Manx, how many years did you serve in SPD?" I questioned her.

"About a few years right now since Commander Cruger is arrived on earth and established the SPD just for now." she said.

"Okay, and what about Boom?" I questioned her again.

"He's just of course a veteran technician for years now." she said.

But the chances are real enough. Even though it was a nightmare to me and I felled down to my dreams just like an airplane going to crash down by the waters. And by that, my nightmare to be though just like a chocks away like this.

flames blazes throughout the grounds forming a gigantic circle

And so I did...

Some minutes later, the video recorder was here and of course, Boom is going to plug the socket into the extension and I insert the tape into the recorder and I press the 'Play' button.

The television sees the images about the hostage crisis here in the Equatorial Union. There was a gunman hostage seven people including a security officer in the Hall of Justice. And so, SWAT teams are arrived and surround the hall respectively.

"What are these guys doing? It is a siege? Or is it a hostage drama?" Boom said in a different way.

The Chief Representative said in reply with Boom, "No, It's a hostage drama Mack questioned for us. It doesn't matter about this strange is, but who is this man with a red suit on it? Is he part of the special forces in the Equatorial Union?"

"The man with the red suit is none other than my nemesis since high school, Sergio Javier but his codename is Doc." I replied her.

"Doc? Who is Doc anyway?" Ms.Manx replied.

I replied her with my senses, "Doc is part of the renegade group called the Red Hook Syndicate. And of course, he's an expert in enemy detection and by the way, he's a Coordinator with some battle traits like no other Coordinator can."

Everyone shocked except for Boom but continuing watch the incident just as well. And seven minutes later, the tape was stopped and I remove it for good reason.

I questioned the Chief Representative, "So, how did you see the incident?"

"Yes, sometimes Doc is part of the Red Hook Syndicate, does he now part of the enemy space aliens as well?" she answered.

"Of course not. Even though he was a bad man, I feel something I could ever do about it what it does not wrong or I did something happened years ago. So I changed my mind and I guaranteed it when I become a peace-making soldier just like me."

Cagalli stood up for excitement, "That's the spirit, Mack. From now on, you've going to been assigned to the Special Forces of the SPD and most importantly, you are now part of the Orb Union's 2nd Defense Fleet. And then, I sent some reinforcements to assist you in battle. Can you handle it, Colonel?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

And so, Cagalli was just assigned me not just one but two things: One, I'm part of the SPD's Special Forces and Two, I'm am now part of the 2nd Defense Fleet in Orb. And so I did, I forged up my sabre and I'm going to use it for many wars and battles and my dreams are at high stakes. Because now, tomorrow is a new day just for me...

Tomorrow, I'm gonna break you alien punks in two!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note-2:** The asterisks that you see in this chapter are just capital letter so I give it to the meanings: the CIC means Combat Information Control and SWAT meaning Special Weapons And Tactics.

Next chapter: Encounter With Doc

Keep reading and don't flame!


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter With Doc

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Five - Encounter With Doc

_Power is what one makes of it, foolish are the ones who desire it in excess, yet equally foolish are the ones who think of it as unnecessary. Think of it as a sword for protection._

That's the words for Uzumi Nara Athha, Cagalli's adoptive father, has it's own way to think of it as her only sword for her entire protection. But how can I have a sword? Let's find out what happens here... In the battlefield.

At the Orb Military HQ, Kisaka usher me up at four o'clock in the morning, that's about 0300 hours in the military time. At a glance, I sported up my military uniform with my rank insignia on it into the collar on my shirt, it has a yellow and orange stripes on it. Then, Kisaka brings me to the SPD Deltabase and by two minutes, I was yawned because I didn't sleep for a couple of hours I have a chit chat with the Chief Representative. Then, Kisaka arrived at the SPD Deltabase for about five thirty in the morning and so, Sky and Bridge brings me to their room because I slept for about an hour. Afterwards, Sky and Bridge finally arrives at their room and they put me up to the couch and Z probably, put her SPD uniform on it as a quilt.

"He sleeps peacefully like a lion. And I think of it." Sky said happily.

Bridge questioned, "Yeah, I feel very impressed with that guy. He formerly came all the way from the Equatorial Union, right?"

Z answered, "Yes. He came all the way from that kind of nation. And take a look guys, something has carried on Colonel Dieci's backpack."

Sky, Bridge and Z saw my weapon. That will be strong enough for them. They attempted to look at my sword.

"Whoa! This thing's powerful like Commander Cruger's Shadow Saber." Sky said.

"Yeah, and it's more powerful than imagine!" Bridge exclaimed Sky's question.

And then, they hear footsteps.

Z quietly exclaimed, "Sky, Bridge, it's Commander Cruger!"

And they quickly hide my sword back to my backpack thanks to Bridge.

"Cadets, what is Colonel Dieci doing here in your room?" Commander Cruger questioned the three cadets.

"Colonel Kisaka orders us to bring Colonel Dieci to our room." Sky first questioned.

"And then, we decided to make our room, his pit stop." Bridge said.

Once there, Commander Cruger looks at me when I was getting a rest at their room. Minutes later, Cruger feels my forehead and he's okay with it.

"I feel he has no fever after all." Cruger said in delight and happy about me.

Some minutes later, a strange man with some kind of armor along with his soldiers armed with gatling rifles and of course, something is terribly right with that kind of situation.

"Ah... The SPD Deltabase... That will be my next target to my operation. Soldier, what time did we commence the operation?"

"It's going to be at 1100 hours, sir!" an officer said.

"Excellent. This is going to be an easy fight without the circumstances. And that is why, I will be victorious. For the Emperor!"

"For the Emperor!" all of his soldiers shouted at unison.

But the strange man with some kind of armor is none other than my nemesis, Sergio Javier aka Doc. Doc is going to take down the SPD Deltabase on his knees but I got a secret for him, he is part of Emperor Grumm's special enforcers to take the SPD down on its knees.

In the meantime, I wake up and boy I feel sleep for a while! I was going to the bridge of the SPD Deltabase, all the cadets are saluting me as a result of welcome. And then, I saw not just one, but three machines. The one in the center was the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, at left is the ZGMF-X42S Destiny and at right is the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice. All of the three machines here are landed in the SPD Deltabase landing pad. I went down to the corridors and I arrived in the landing pad.

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted and I wave my hands in the air.

Once in a while, the guy piloting the Infinite Justice, Athrun Zala, part of the Orb military said, "Is that Mack?"

"Huh?" Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Destiny, questioned.

"Colonel Zala, it's been a long time I get you here in SPD Deltabase but the good news is, I am now part of 2nd Defense Fleet and I'm now part of the SPD Special Forces." I questioned him.

"Wow, who assigned you anyway?" Shinn first questioned me.

I said, "It's the Chief Representative who did assigned me to these divisions so, I can handle it by myself last night."

"You mean Cagalli?" Athrun exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah." I replied.

Finally, Shinn questioned me to find the pilot of the Strike Freedom, "If you want to find Kira, just look for him. It would be glad to hear it from you."

"Okay I understand." I replied him happily.

But of course, I found Kira quickly into the docks and I saw him updating his Strike Freedom. But suddenly, some explosion occurred.

BOOM!

The explosion occurred is none other than Doc's soldiers and members of the SPD are attacking them with laser guns and their state-of-the-art weaponry. But not for now I met Kira, I encounter my nemesis finally.

"Doc..."

"Mack Dieci..."

"It's been a long time, Dieci... I've been traveled for miles and miles since I came to search for you and you're going to be my enemy." Doc questioned me.

"Yeah, and you're going down to your knees just as I happened to my family!" I exclaimed.

Then, I summoned my sword to my backpack and I going to attack Doc for no entire reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: A Friend In Deed

Keep reading and don't flame!


	6. Chapter 6: A Friend In Deed

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Six - A Friend In Deed

Last time in Chapter Five, I met the pilots of the two machines, the Infinite Justice and the Destiny but all hell breaks loose in the SPD Deltabase and finally, I encounter Doc, the notorious strange man who wants me to kill and now part of Emperor Gruumm's so-called enforcers.

So then, I summoned my sword and attacks Doc, with authority. Doc actually releases his army knife and stabbed closely to my arm but it won't bleed because of the special ability, regenerate my own wounds. Later on Kira felt shocked about my abilities to attack Doc but however, Kira prepares his handgun and shot Doc in the right leg. And then, I have the chance to kick him out so I kick him in the ass and he flies out like a comet. Doc's soldiers by the way, are retreated due to the unstoppable force of Orb and the SPD.

After Doc and his soldiers are falled back, Kira saw me then and he discovers a wound on my chest, bleeding and obstructed. At a glance unfortunately, Kira takes me to the SPD infirmary to check on me. So before Kira take me to the infirmary, I said to him before...

"Salamat... (Thank You...)"

At the SPD infirmary, Athrun and Shinn keeps distance against Doc but however, Shinn questioned Athrun about what happened to me back then.

"I wonder what happen to Colonel Dieci? Is he feel alright?"

"I don't know, Shinn. Sometimes Mack has his own differences about his nemesis back then, he felt that he is more than a capable Coordinator just like Mack."

Shinn replied to him, "Yeah, sometimes I feel his thoughts."

_My thoughts? _

"Mack is part of the survivors during the invasion of Orb. Since I was a kid, I lost my parents but the question is, I first met Mack as a teenager."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK: A undisclosed location in Orb.

Young Shinn: Hey, could you please get a rope here? I just getting a bite.

Young Mack: Okay, I'll get it.

Mack gets the rope and gives it to Shinn.

Young Shinn: Here it goes!

a medium-sized carp has been catched and put it in the basket

Young Mack: Nice catch, Shinn!

Young Shinn: Thanks!

FLASHBACK ENDS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that is why, Mack is helping me to capture a medium-sized carp for our dinner during my peaceful days here in Orb. But one more thing, Athrun."

"What one more thing?" Athrun questioned Shinn.

"He was my friend back then." Shinn answered.

"Um, Shinn, why don't you go to Mack's room and talk to him." Athrun said to Shinn.

And so, Shinn was going to my room to checking me out. And here it is, it's my infirmary ward. Kira was here anyway to keep an eye on me but I was sleep peacefully. Kira watching the beautiful sunset and so is Torii, Kira's robotic pet. Just then, Shinn enters the infirmary ward and Shinn questioned Kira about the incident earlier.

"Kira, how's Mack? Did he hurt something?" Shinn questioned him.

"The doctors said to me that Mack has an injury on his chest and the doctors said to me that he is fine. But unfortunately, Mack has a special ability to regenerate his wounds but I predicted that he challenges Doc by the next two weeks. But the question is... Can Mack challenged Doc again?"

Shinn replied, "I think that's a problem to me but Kira, did you help Mack at a time like this?"

Kira said, "Yes, I helped him, because I wanted to help him to protect earth and the universe as well."

"Yeah, I feel the same way too." Shinn said.

Something about these two about my friendship. First, Kira helped me to kick Doc out of the SPD Deltabase and second when I was a teenager, I was helping Shinn to capture a medium-sized carp for their dinner during his peaceful days. Man, I was going to die to do this but, I still have the very first thing about that.

_But of course, this is a different story..._

After a few hours, I was awake at the infirmary ward and of course, I see Torii, on my bed. Then I said, "Hi, Torii." and then Kira sees me.

Kira said to me for the first time, "Hey, Mack... Are you okay?"

I said to him, "Yeah, I'm okay... Who's with you anyway?"

"It was Shinn but unfortunately, he is sleeping. Anyways, Shinn said to me that you are his friend." Kira replied.

"Ah, I see."

I paused for a while and finally, I wonder what is wrong with me then.

"How is my injury then?" I said.

Then Kira replied, "Your injury has been full recovered because of your special ability. The doctors said to me that you've have genetic powers like the SPD cadets."

_I have genetic powers? No way!_

"Yeah, I think you're right. Since then I've been returned to the military, it appears that I been returned to the battlefield once more and then, I summoned my sword, again." I replied him with a remark.

Finally, Shinn awakes and of course, I sported up with my military uniform again and I discharged from the infirmary area but things are about to get any worse against Doc. And as for now along with Shinn and Kira, I'm back in business, to find Doc...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: The Turmoil

Keep reading and don't flame!


	7. Chapter 7: The Turmoil

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated in memory of "Big Cat" Ernie Ladd. A WWE Hall of Famer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Seven - The Turmoil

Although Kira and Shinn are become my allies except for Athrun, who wants some conversation with the Chief Representative in her manor apparently, sometimes I feel myself in for some delicate reason about Doc. Moments later, I went on for some training exercises in the SPD Deltabase at the cold morning skies. I just run 20 to 30 kilometers and I do 200 push-ups. After my exercises, Shinn wants to come over to do some training and I talk to him since after I encounter Doc. Meanwhile, Jack, Sky, Bridge and Z are also joined my training so, I trained the cadets with no particular reason. After training, everyone just tired including Shinn.

"You guys okay after my training exercises?" I said them a little.

"You know what Mack, you're such a good trainer just like the other SPD officials." Sky said to me.

"Me too." Jack said.

But minutes later, Shinn has finally tired after his training.

"Nice work Mack, that remind me of my exercises in ZAFT years ago." Shinn said.

"You did?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, I think it's a better day around here in the morning." he replied.

In the meantime, we're on our way back to the corridors of the SPD Deltabase however, Syd was preparing up for her next day. Everything sets up for that because Syd is going for a hot day. I particularly talked to her before she go.

"Hey Syd, going for a hot day?" I said to her.

"Yeah, I just going to visit my parents for a little while and of course, I'm going to be back by tomorrow morning." she said.

"Tomorrow morning? Are you serious? But, what about the mission?" I exclaimed to her in shock.

"Don't worry, I will be here for a while so please, can I go now?" she replied.

"Okay, you may go now but take this, this is a radio transistor, you can communicate with me when it comes trouble. Okay?" I said to her when I give her the transistor.

"Okay, fine." Finally she replied!

After a little chat with her, I just let her go and she wants to have time with her family.

So the day of the search operation was commenced by Commander Cruger sometimes he is a little bit of confused without Syd so, Kat cheered him a little.

"Don't worry, commander, Syd will going to be back in a while." she said to him.

"Who said that?" Cruger replied to her question.

"It's Colonel Dieci. And he said that she is going to take care of herself that is why he borrowed her with his radio transistor." she replied.

"I see, without Syd, who is going to lead the search operations?" the commander questioned.

Boom arrived at the SPD Deltabase bridge and he said to them, "I know, it's none other than Mack. Along with him are Shinn Asuka and Kira Yamato and also our B-Squad minus Syd!"

Cruger exclaimed at excitement, "Excellent work, Boom! Now, our squad leader Mack will take lead in our search operations against Doc. Let's get to work!"

Then, all of the SPD personnel are going take search for my nemesis thanks to the order of the Chief Representative. At the search operations, I ordered Shinn and Kira to search for Doc's hideaway and the two separated from each other. And just to think of that, a group of Krybots surrounded me and the SPD cadets but Sky however, beats up the Krybots with some kind of forcefield he created. After that, I summoned my sword and attack the Krybots but how many I beat them up? Well, it was over 100 of them! Everyone is in shock including Commander Cruger, who definitely looks up at my battle as well.

"Unbelievable! Mack has got beat up 100 Krybots in one amazing stroke!" Cruger shocked.

Then after I beat up 100 Krybots in one stroke, I just contacted Shinn to see what is going on.

"Shinn, it's me Mack. Report search status." I said to him.

Shinn apparently piloting the Destiny said to me, "Mack, it appears that we cannot detected an energy reading out here."

But suddenly, Kira, piloting the Strike Freedom, found an energy reading on his radar.

"Shinn, I found an energy surge to the northwest. I'll go and check it out." Kira said to Shinn.

"Okay Kira, be careful." Shinn replied.

"Mack, Kira has just found out an energy reading to the northwest. Report it to Cruger at once." Shinn replied the words to me.

"Okay, Shinn" I replied.

Shinn and Kira finally found an energy reading from the northwest and of course, it's just like an early bird gets the worm. Me and the SPD cadets also going to the energy reading Shinn said to me then. Finally, we being reached to the northwest and suddenly, I saw Doc's henchmen and by that, we've been finally managed to attacked then in one single hit. Kira and Shinn apparently, equipped with handguns and search Doc but then Kira, found a secret hideaway for him and suddenly, the two discovered an old man, whose age is in mid-40s or something. Kira contacts Sky and he told him to rescue the man. Just then, they continued to search for Doc and why is this happened, I wonder what's come next to them.

_Go for it, you two. I'm counting on you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Operation: Shotgun Wedding

Keep reading and don't flame!


	8. Chapter 8: Operation Shotgun Wedding

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

**Author's Note:** I actually saw... A GIGANTIC RAT! IN THE BATHROOM! So sorry for the updates since I played Digimon Savers Another Mission on the PS2 yesterday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Eight - Operation: Shotgun Wedding

Kira and Shinn are discovered a man in a black suit. Kira didn't know whose name is and of course, he is part of the Orb's Special Forces Committee. Shinn tried to protect the man but he tells him to fall back but he declined. So the man with a black suit quickly wields an AK-47 and joins the fight as well.

"Mind if I joined you, boys?" the man with the black suit said.

"Of course not we're not have much time!" Shinn exclaimed him.

And then, the three fires the guns in their respective ways to kill the Krybots and soon after the attack, Kira orders Shinn to bring the man back to the SPD Deltabase. Without warning, Kira has just found a little shiny like bullet. And he reports back to the SPD Deltabase also. In the meantime, Commander Cruger orders the cadets including me, returning to the SPD Deltabase as well but for some reason, Athrun sees the two arriving back at the entrance gate of the SPD Deltabase, Athrun talks to the two about what happened after the search operation against Doc.

"Kira, Shinn, are you guys okay? How's the search operation going?" he questioned the two.

"Yeah, we're fine but we've discovered a man with a black suit on it and of course, he was armed with an AK-47 and he helps us from now so I decided to bring him safely in the Deltabase." Shinn said with a good point.

But Kira replied, "But something is going on here with this man however, he's good at using some guns."

Meanwhile, I was returned to the SPD Deltabase and by the way, Shinn, Kira and Athrun are having a conversation about that man with the black suit, so I will talked to that man as soon as possible. When I made it to the SPD Deltabase bridge, I saw Syd, whose finally returned to her duties as SPD cadet and she tends the man's wounds. I decided to talked to him but I covered him up with my military uniform due to his cold temperature.

"Hey Syd, welcome back." I said to her.

And Syd was very happy to see me again but by the way, Syd finally returns my radio transistor and I'm impressed to have a good time with her. Afterwards, I talked to that man anyway, I wonder if he is a Coordinator or a Natural so I checked his genetics with the palm of my hand, another one of my genetic powers.

"Hmm... It appears that your genetics has been worked out well. You're a Coordinator." I tell him.

"And you too as well. Whenever there is a peaceful person just like the pilots of the Infinite Justice, the Destiny and the Strike Freedom, you've been blessed with some abilities against evil, if you have the main target." he said to me.

_What the? Am I a Coordinator? No Way!_

"So who are you anyway?" I questioned him.

"Don't you know? It's me, your comrade Blaze." he replied.

"Blaze, is that really you?"

"Yeah, here I am." Blaze said.

And so the man with the black suit is none other than my comrade Blaze. I hugged him in a emotional way but I felt from him so much alive, I feel like I'm reuniting a special friend from the PLANTs years ago but then, Blaze was finally filled with great peace.

After I reunite my friend, I called over my comrades and Blaze tells the true story about his thoughts after our search operations for Doc. In the meantime, Blaze addressed his words about this one,

"Today, since I come back in safely in this place, I appreciated to save me alive. From now on, I will help you from you guys once more. Something is the matter about that goddamn Doc, it is my only pleasure to help you in a matter of seconds. So let's back in business shall we? Because of that, I will explain this damn situation out there. Doc has deployed a phonon maser cannon out of his base camp and he's going to fire it in a matter of seconds and he's trying to destroy me and my crew in Onogoro. And in swift conclusion, I will be in an extraordinary matter along with my comrade, Colonel D. and the others as well in the SPD Deltabase and so... For the future of our world I hereby declared this one, Operation: Shotgun Wedding!"

_Honor thy mother and father, especially their car..._

Finally, all the members of the SPD including Kira, Athrun and Shinn have been appreciated Blaze's words about Operation: Shotgun Wedding, so I tell them to bring the preparations.

"Okay guys, the operation will be commenced as soon as possible we've bring on schedule so geared up and get prepared!" I said.

And the preparations was begun. Commander Cruger wields up his Shadow Saber and he meditates like a warrior, the SPD cadets are bringing some preparations including the other cadets as well, Kira prepares his handgun and gets to be loaded, Shinn also prepares his gun as well as Athrun did, Blaze geared up some brass knuckles and for me, I forge up my sword for my battle against Doc. I really hate Doc because he is a frequent man and a goddamn person as well. Finally, everyone is barely armed for battle and I said to them,

"Since you guys are ready to battle against Doc's forces, Blaze and I will be on the right time to defeat Doc as well. The operation will be commenced at 1800 hours by tomorrow. So get some sleep guys and be on time for the operation."

Finally, Operation: Shotgun Wedding has now commenced thanks to Commander Cruger and his loyal crew of the SPD Deltabase. But for now, we must stop Doc's phonon maser cannon no matter how it takes to survive. So from then, the operation will be on our way from that, Blaze has commanded the SPD cadets while I'm commanded Athrun, Shinn and Kira as well. I called the Chief Representative to get some reinforcements from the military headquarters and she approved my call to her. In the meantime, Doc encounters us including Blaze and his SPD cadets.

"Doc! There you are you scoundrel! You'll never survived your threat to destroy us from now!" I said to Doc.

"Oh really, you want me to exterminate eh? Because Gruumm is order me to destroy Orb but I don't care, I just needed you to destroy you as well!" Doc said to me angrily.

"I don't believe in hell like you did!" I angered.

From that on, we've charged Doc's base camp and of course, our attack is just a siege. Doc's Krybots are being wiped out thanks to the SPD cadets and their special abilities, Jack has the power to pass through solid objects, Sky has able to create force fields, Bridge is able to track evil through psychic senses, Z is able to duplicate herself and Syd is able to turn her hands into any element that she touches like a diamond or a stone. Kira, Shinn and Athrun manages to defeat those orange soldiers Doc commanded and finally, I followed Doc up high in the mountains and I fight with my sword. I tried to fight him and of course I found his weak spot, I kicked him in the abdomen and I punched him in the face. I put my foot down to Doc and I radioed Kira, Bridge and Sky to activate the bomb to destroy Doc's vulnerable creation. And by the way back to my work, I finished Doc with a kick to fall him down. And then, I ordered Blaze to retreat when I called my comrades back to the SPD Deltabase but suddenly, the bomb finally explodes.

BOOM!!!!

"It appears the operation is a success am I right?" Athrun questioned Blaze.

"I wonder Mack D. is going to be alright." Blaze said to him.

And by suddenly, I finally survive the blast and just in time, my legs are being tired due to that explosion. Once a while, I've been fainted and of course, Operation: Shotgun Wedding, is finished.

_Thou shall keep on rollin' no matter what..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: A Place of Healing

Keep on reading and don't flame!


	9. Chapter 9: A Place of Healing

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated in memory of the sister of my grandmother on the 20th of March of 2007 so take note for that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Nine - A Place of Healing

Commander Cruger is disappointed, very disappointed, about what is happening to me after Operation: Shotgun Wedding has finished an hour ago. In the meantime, Blaze has been taken me to the infirmary for the second time around but the doctor said that I'm critical due to my encounter with Doc but the good news is, Shinn is going to transfer me in the PLANTs.

"Are you sure about you're going to transfer me to the PLANTs?" I questioned Shinn a little.

"Yeah, but Commander Cruger said is true, the PLANTs need a place to heal your wounds." Shinn finally said.

And so, Shinn takes me to the PLANTs due to my injuries after the operation.

Meanwhile at Orb, a bird-like creature came in to Cagalli's office and he's coming in for a change.

"Excuse me are you the Chief Representative of Orb?" the bird-like creature questioned her.

"Yes and who are you?" the Chief Representative questioned.

"I am Supreme Commander Birdie of the Space Patrol Delta. It is an honor to meet the daughter of the late Lion of Orb." he said.

"You too as well. So, are you the leader of the SPD forces here?" she questioned him.

"Yes, so far you joined forces with Commander Cruger as I said while Emperor Gruumm, is also take advantage about what is going on so according to the SPD main headquarters that Emperor Gruumm is actually a dominator in the process so, I will help you from now on to destroy Gruumm once and for all." he said.

"Same to me as well, I will join your force just for that. Since you're the "chief representative" of SPD. It is my honor to received help from a character like you." she said.

And finally, Cagalli and Supreme Commander Birdie, shakes hands in order to destroy Emperor Gruumm to bring forth into a new future.

Meanwhile, I was felt sleepy sometimes while Shinn is reading a paperback novel but sometimes Shinn is just what happens to me after all. Finally, we made it to the PLANTs and minutes later, I'm getting a shuteye due to my problems as well.

_What is that sound come from? Chirping birds?_

Yes it is chirping birds. Sometimes a young girl with pink hair came in and just as I thought, she took care for me as well but, how do I get here in her mansion? Here's the story...

After Shinn took me in the PLANTs sometimes it's rainy out here, a blind person came in and he checks on me and he said to Shinn that he'll bring me to his prayer garden, there is a wooden house from it and there's children particularly they are orphans.

Meanwhile, Shinn tends my wounds due to Doc's multiple assault attack on me and afterwards, he sent me to a big mansion, rather big than an ordinary mansion. And that's it, I woke up finally and of course, she sees me right before my eyes, and finally she talked to me after all.

"I see you're awake. I'm so pleased." she said.

"So, you must be... Lacus Clyne..." I spoke to her.

"You've remembered my name since you've get there so I decided to bring a bed for you because of the rain." she said.

And by of that, I've just lie down on my bed and of course, Lacus tells the whole story about my intentions for being a soldier in Orb and compare to that, I was just remembered about the reunion with her and Kira as well.

"I was reminded me about your reunion with Kira because... I was one of your assistants here in the PLANTs after the war was over afterwise you're the chairwoman of the PLANTs and I'm shocked about it so I'm very happy to see you again." I said to her.

"I see, so you're remembered my reunion with Kira at the PLANTs, am I right?" she questioned.

"Yes, and here's my saying to you. I understand that things were very hard for you. I am definitely focused with my armament of choice I wield. But I thought that there's still time for me to make changes. I still don't understand a lot of things, either. But that's why... I think we still have time... That is why, we're all the same just like my family, if you choose the wrong path, you won't be able to reach your desired destination. And that's it, that is all I got it for because my family is killed in Orb years ago and there is still changing for me to explain this once after the war is over."

And so Lacus tells that my words was correct, so I have still time about my life but, she'll take care of me no matter what it takes against Doc.

_I hope there is still time just for me..._

Back at the SPD Deltabase, Kat and Cruger talked about the aftermath of Operation: Shotgun Wedding to think of that, Kira comes over to the SPD Deltabase bridge and of course, Kira shows this shiny bullet to Kat and Cruger and examines it as a result.

In the meantime, Kira talked to Cruger about the shiny bullet and he said to him in remarks,

"That bullet is causing so much chaos about Doc during the operation but I found out that bullet is made of admantium and it is deadly."

The commander replied, "I see, so Doc created some illegal weapons and some forbidden technology. So that's why."

"Same as for me, Mack is in the PLANTs so Lacus will take care of it from now but don't worry Cruger, he will be fine." Kira replied to him.

Some hours later, Kat returned and she said to them that bullet is definitely shiny and deadly as well so Kat found the details about that bullet.

"Call the B-Squad, we got work to do and let's stop that bullet. And Kira, let's just hope that Col. Dieci is alright in the PLANTs." Cruger said.

"I understand." Kira replied.

Then at the end, Kira was trying to get the hands on that shiny bullet, so he will eliminate Doc by himself.

_Go my friend, and do not fail..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Arrows of Light

Keep on reading and don't flame!


	10. Chapter 10: Arrows of Light

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Ten - Arrows of Light

Last time in chapter nine, Commander Cruger talked to Kira whenever I confined to the PLANTs and of course, Cruger orders him to eliminate my nemesis when I gone.

_Ugh, Do not touch the electrical guy when you're made of living metal. That is all I got in my philosophy._

At the time Kira will be encountered Doc for the second time, he went on for his second chance and lastly, Kira encounters Doc in a unknown hangar in the southern side of the town.

"Hello Doc, Mack is not here, so I came here to fight you with my own hands!" Kira first exclaimed Doc.

"Hmm... I see, so you came here to fight me after all. I am going to take you down first before Mack came back here on earth! And that's why I got a plan to defeat that Dieci..." Doc said.

And so, Doc summons his weapon of choice as Kira shocked about this gigantic weapon.

"This is called the Seishin Saber, it has twenty times powerful than Mack Dieci's saber. Also it has two modes, the Sword Mode and lastly, the Breakdown Mode. The Breakdown Mode includes fifty percent of it's massive strength and accuracy percentage of eighty-five. This will be an incredible power that you can imagine!"

"That's impossible! Your weapon is being equipped with nuclear technology? You bastard!" Kira angrily said to Doc.

"Now, let's begin!"

That came too far as Kira battles Doc for the first time.

Meanwhile at the PLANTs after celebrating Mass two days ago, I get up on my bed and I go to the family chapel and I knelt in prayer before the large wooden crucifix in Lacus' family shrine. I was alone in the silence. I thanked God for the call to serve all my friends from Orb and the SPD, who had serious doubts against Doc and his henchmen are getting through worse situations and problems and so to Commander Cruger and the SPD crew. I really see my sword, completely forged and cleaned with my extensive cloth to shine as a mirror and I bring peace to everyone and to use me to help ease the sufferings of others. But suddenly, a doubt clouded my prayer.

_Is it foolish to think that God could use me to help others? Why yes it is._

After that, I lovingly gazed up by the windy skies and chirping birds sing through the trees of paradise. I just write a letter to the superiors of Orb and that gold paper is for the Chief Representative. I've just saw the bright sun through the skies and there's peace everywhere.

_If only I could help you to help others, Uzumi-sama..._

When I lie down to my bed, I felt sleepy, as Lacus is not here, Caridad Yamato, Kira's mother, had wrapped me in a blanket and rocked me like a baby. Recalling what had happened that day after Operation: Shotgun Wedding, I later wrote to her,

"My whole body, mind, and soul seemed to be float in a deep silence I'd never known before. I was filled with great peace."

Then without warning, a mysterious man with a large hammer on his back and his companion, a German shepherd with a collar on it seemed to come appearing in the gardens. Even if I had to wanted to, I couldn't have moved.

Sometimes, arrows of light flashed towards the ground before me. Then as quickly and silently as it had come, the vision disappeared, and I slumped to the floor.

Within minutes, I was again conscious of the usual noises rolling in from outside the mansion. But something had changed for me forever.

Later I said, "Damn! There were strange marks and pains in my hands."

This time the whole experience had drained my strength. I recalled,

"I couldn't even stand up, so I crawled from my room, down the corridors, and of course towards the garden."

As I inched closer to Lacus' garden occasionally full of white roses, I hoped no one would see me. How would I explain the situation about my sword? Would anyone believe what had just happened to me? How could I myself believe it? Maybe I had only dreamed about my new weapon of choice since Kira fought Doc in the hangars here on earth. I told myself,

"But it couldn't have been a dream, the pain in my hands is real..."

I whispered as I pulled myself and of course, I can barely stand up and the pain of my hands are gone, "Please help me understand, Uzumi-sama..."

While I stared at the tree into gardens, a mysterious man with a large hammer on his back, sees me for the first time. And then he gives me a case but I wonder what's inside. Like the sunshine that now poured into me, the truth shone in my heart. I realized when I opened the case is a sword with a blue orb on the handle of the sword! Wow! I spoke to the mysterious man and I thanked him for giving my new sword,

"Thank you for giving the sword to me but are you Uzumi-sama?" I questioned him.

"Yes I am..." Uzumi-sama said to me.

I felt shocked about his first words since he died for his nation...

"This sword I made it just for is in my memory, this is called the Akatsuki-ken. This sword is yours... and you've be done..." he said.

And so, the ghostly image of Uzumi-sama was gone, and of course, nothing else matters for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: The Grand Departure

Keep on reading and don't flame!


	11. Chapter 11: The Grand Departure

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Eleven - The Grand Departure

_Doc...thinks his cat is big-boned._

Finally, the ghostly image of Cagalli's father, Uzumi Nara Athha, had given me the honor of bearing his leadership to this sword, it was called the Akatsuki-ken. I just later wrote, "I cried with joy and thanked the late Lion of Orb."

I decided Uzumi-sama must allowed me this suffering so that I could offer it up as a mighty prayer for all people from Orb and earth. Something about this sword I had is this Auto-Regenerate, that means I can heal wounds just in time.

During the following weeks here in the PLANTs, I just put the Akatsuki-ken into the case and kept it in the closet. so I hid it from everyone else, including the superiors. I hated to draw attention to myself in. And after all, during the two years of my life I had suffered my share of acquiring the Akatsuki-ken but this new sword didn't frighten me.

Meanwhile at the SPD Deltabase, Commander Cruger continued to try to conceal the red marks, the red marks is actually Doc's energy fields but he might to eliminate the red marks while he was working on. Suddenly, Colonel Kisaka arrives at the SPD Deltabase and he talks to him about what is happening to me.

"It's been a while, Cruger, I just heard that Mack is okay at the PLANTs after the operation went clear. Cagalli just called Lacus for a while and she said that Mack is going to be returned on schedule, and he's got a new weapon more powerful enough to defeat Doc for no reason." said Kisaka.

"Yes, I heard it for so long and I just hope that he is going to help Kira to defeat Doc for no entire reason. I just feel that Gruumm had a takeover plan that he could imagine our brains out and he is going to take us all including what he had done to the A-Squad a few years ago and I put him into solitary confinement. That is why he is going to take us all." Cruger said.

"Same goes for me too. And I follow Cagalli's orders to defeat Gruumm. So, shall we?" Kisaka questioned Cruger.

"Yes. Let's do it for the sake of our planet!" Cruger exclaimed.

And so, Commander Cruger and Colonel Kisaka, joined forces to eliminate Gruumm once and for all. They could have some plans from now and they will.

At the PLANTs, I feel the same way about it but I'm finally recovered thanks to the ability of the Akatsuki-ken. I've just felt about what is happened to Kira battled Doc on earth and lastly, Caridad arrived and she talked to me but my departure is now on schedule.

"Mack, I wanted to tell you something that you are having a miracle but, are you okay?" Caridad questioned.

I said, "Yes, I think that I'm going to help your son into battle once again. But, I think that I'm a happy person now but now, I can now fight once again. Whenever there is chaos and there is mayhem, I can do all by myself."

After a few minutes, Lacus came and sees me.

"Are you okay, Mack? It seems that you've been recovered." she said.

I said, "Yes I'm okay, but my departure is now on schedule and what can I do if I'm going to stuck in here forever to help a person who struggles to fight against the enemy. And then, there is still time for me to make changes."

"Very well I understand." Lacus said to me.

And then finally after days of my confinement in the PLANTs, it is time for the grand departure, everything is all set and now I finally talked to Caridad but she holds something important and she talked to me for the last time.

"If the image of Uzumi-sama is calling you, you must take this. This is my husband's amulet, he's using this whenever he is in peaceful life and finally, this amulet needs a successor to take care of it."

"Thank you Caridad." I said to her with a smile.

"And please, don't worry about us. Uzumi-sama will provide everything we need. He always has, and he always will." she said.

The sadness in Caridad's eyes told me how much she would miss her son here on earth but I'm going to help my friend after all. But I knew she was at peace here in the PLANTs and then, I saw Lacus together with the other council members looked at me before my departure. After a few hours while the horn of the departure area echoed through the area, I hugged Caridad for the last time. Uzumi-sama gave me the strength to hold back my tears, but Caridad's flowed freely. Caridad wanted Uzumi-sama's will, not hers, to be done.

She whispered me for the last time, "Goodbye my friend..."

And finally, she released me from her embrace and I'm finally departed throughout the time will come.

_I'm going to help Kira... With my new sword, I can now fight once more..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Mack of the Dawn Skies

keep on reading and don't flame!


	12. Chapter 12: Mack of the Dawn Skies

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Twelve - Mack of the Dawn Skies

After my departure from the PLANTs, all things must be new to a delicate passion just for me. And finally, I've been assisted by two ZAKU Warriors and one Gouf Ignited, all of these three machines are being piloted by ZAFT elites, probably red coats. After one hour, I've been entered earth's atmosphere.

_Don't worry Kira, I'll save you!_

Meanwhile in a abandoned lake, a girl with magenta hair along with her mobile suit, the Impulse, and she is fishing because of the heating waves while during summer days here in Orb. Her name was Lunamaria Hawke, formerly a member of the Minerva, and compare to that, she's the one who assist Kira along with the pilots of the Dom Troopers, Mars Simeon, Herbert Von Reinhardt and most importantly the leader, Hilda Harken. One day, Lunamaria still prepares her lunch at her campsite but someone has seen her. However she invites him to join lunch together.

"Hmm... This fish tastes good. I'm impressed." the man said.

"Why thank you, do you have soy sauce from you?" Lunamaria said.

"Oh, I forgot about that but don't worry, that fish tastes good without the soy sauce." the man replied to her.

After lunch, Luna and the man talked together much more often.

"So, how's your day?" he first questioned her.

"It's perfect. After the war was over, everything is so peaceful and without my little sister, everything's a little bit of love anyway."

"Of course, nothing lives the experience of peaceful days but Lunamaria, do you remember me?" he questioned her.

"Wait a second, are you Legend?" she questioned the grey robot.

"Yes, I am, It's been awhile without Rey cause he is definitely lived with his... mother." Legend said.

"But of course not, Rey is gone for you and you've been recovered since this is the first time I've ever talked to a robot like you are you really jealous?" Luna said.

"No that's not it. Because, I've hear Rey's voice and because of that. Rey spoke to me while I'm in the PLANTs." he said.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_FLASHBACK: PLANT - December City_

_Legend: Hmm, why is that chapel doing here in the PLANTs? I shall pray for Rey? Oh well..._

_Legend prays to Rey_

_Custodian: Excuse me but I'm so sorry, but I really must lock up the chapel now, please come back tomorrow and any of the pastors will be happy to hear your confession._

_Legend: I just made my confession two days ago after the war was over, and now I'm waiting to thank the person._

_Custodian: There's no one here. See for yourself..._

_Legend: But where did he go? I haven't moved from this spot, and I never saw him come out._

_Outside the chapel_

_Legend: I should think about this, why did Rey died after the Messiah was destroyed? How can this be? But of course, Kira's the one who make peace around alongside the White Queen (Lacus) herself... I must find the real question about that._

_Legend felled asleep in his room after he is back from the space military headquarters in the PLANTs._

_Legend: Zzz..._

_Rey Za Burrel: Legend, Legend, can you hear me? Legend?_

_Legend: groans Is that you, Rey?_

_Rey Za Burrel: Yes I am..._

_Legend sit up on his bed_

_Rey Za Burrel: Finally you've come, Legend! I've been waiting for you for years after you've been with Captain Gladys and Chairman Durandal._

_Legend: Yes it is... But, Rey, you don't know me... I've never been here before._

_Rey was insisted about Legend's words_

_Legend: Don't you remember me when you're with me in the Second Bloody Valentine War? You've shot the ex-chair of the PLANTs._

_Rey Za Burrel: I was the one..._

_Legend: What? Is that true?_

_Rey Za Burrel: Yes it is, Right before you defeated by the Strike Freedom, I was going to assassinate Kira Yamato and of course, his words we're true... Otherwise, right before we are born... After the war, you've been rescued by ZAKUs and Goufs to have a place to recover and by the way, you're going to be a peaceful person like you as well._

_After Legend hears Rey's words, he happily cried_

_Legend: You know what; I like the good Rey than the evil Rey. Since I am your responsibility, please tell me how I should live my peaceful life._

_Rey Za Burrel: Come here often, I'll guide you in living according to Kira's untimely will. And you will be present when I'm in trouble. Good luck, Legend..._

_Legend, thinking: How does he know all that?_

_Rey Za Burrel: Please come to earth, I'm leaving. If you wait too long, you'll miss me..._

_Rey vanishes_

_Legend: Thank you, Rey... For everything that you've been done for me._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"And that is why I kept a promise to Rey." Legend said.

"I feel the same way for him, I really miss him." Luna also said to Legend.

But not for them anyways, Legend packed up Lunamaria's camping gear and they headed home but suddenly, the two encounters Kira fighting Doc and they have a decision to make.

"We must help him, once we help him, we've going to defeat that guy!" Legend said.

And then, Luna along with Legend are helping Kira out and by the fact that these two are the once who believe in him. After a few hours, I finally landed in the hangar and of course, I saw Kira, wounded and almost killed himself.

"Are you guys okay? Get back to the SPD Deltabase, I have business to take care off!" I questioned them.

Without warning, Legend, Lunamaria and the injured Kira are sent back to the SPD Deltabase and I finally encounter Doc for the last time.

"Okay Doc, this is it! Let's finish this once and for all!" I said to Doc.

"Alright then, show me what you've got!" Doc exclaimed.

And so, I finally fight Doc for no reason. My Akatsuki-ken versus Doc's Seishin Saber. It was just like the Clash of the Titans whenever I'm going to win or lose for no reason so, I've just don't want Doc. Finally after explosive hours of fighting, I finally managed to defeat Doc.

"Any last words, Doc?" I tell him for the last time.

"Fool, someone will get revenge on me but soon, this will be your grave to your future battle!" Doc exclaimed.

And without a word, I killed Doc and I tossed him over to the lake.

In the meantime when I returned to the SPD Deltabase, everyone is very happy about my return to space and by that, I saw Kira, sleeping like a lion and his sword anyway was dented thanks to Doc's attack. So I decided to forge his sword from now on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: The Golden Awakening

keep on reading and don't flame!


	13. Chapter 13A: The Golden Awakening Part 1

**Note: **This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the updates but I've been busy due to the Holy Week...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Thirteen - The Golden Awakening

Part 1 of 2

_Look at me... I'm a happy little buffalo..._

Finally I defeated Doc and it's been awhile in my traits for a week in the SPD Deltabase! About two hours later, everyone is very happy about defeating Doc and I manage to get some rest... in my room here in Orb. Cause then I getting sleepy after Lunamaria and Legend joined Cruger's force.

Meanwhile, rays of the sun shine through the curtains and into my eyes. Opening my eyes slowly I shield the brightness with my hand. I saw the birds getting the worm for breakfast in the trees and I definitely loved it. After all I finished watching the birds, Bridge and Z are having a workout session and later I joined them for over twenty minutes or less. After the workout session, I talked to them.

"So, how's your return to PLANTs?" Bridge questioned first.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better right now but thanks to the ghostly image of Uzumi-sama. It was just a dream you know." I replied.

Z exclaimed, "Did you believed in ghosts, Mack? I mean, is this a nightmare for you?"

I said to her, "No I don't believe them. In fact after I kicked Doc out of the water, it was just a neutral situation."

So I did, Bridge said to me about his important words,

"Hey Mack, you must go to our campsite here this morning the day after tomorrow. Cagalli gives me the details about this cool golden casket found in a mysterious cavern by the southeast."

Then Bridge gives the photo of a cavern to me.

"Wow, it was just like a cave here in my country since I was a kid when I'm in grade school. That place is just like a storage for missiles and ammos during the war years ago."

"Of course, a cave is a cave." Z replied.

Then with the sound of the SPD sirens, we've been called by Commander Cruger.

Meanwhile, Lunamaria spends her time calling her sister and of course, Legend is sleeping in the SPD Deltabase guest room but sometimes, he remembers his past when he is in teenage days. At the SPD Deltabase bridge, Commander Cruger tells them about the discovery of the golden casket Bridge said to me earlier.

"There is a golden casket hidden southwest here in Orb. I called the Chief Representative earlier this morning, that casket is actually a new ally from all of us here before Gruumm's forces capture the casket so I ordered my teams to protect the cave entrance against his troops. So here from now, I ordered you guys to bring the golden casket before Gruumm gets it. I'm going to declare Operation Nova. The operation will be commenced at 1300 hours the day after tomorrow and make sure that you guys are ready to lock and loaded. Can you do it?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" they exclaimed including me.

After Cruger's groundbreaking announcement about Operation Nova, I just go to the docks and I saw Shinn, sleeping into Destiny's cockpit and I leave him behind. When I returned to my room, the phone rings and I answer it from now,

"Hello? Hello?"

Then suddenly, a familiar voice hears.

"Excuse me are you Colonel Mack Dieci from Orb?"

"Yes I am. Who's this?"

"It's me. Kisaka."

"Kisaka, why are you calling me here? What's going on here?"

"We have a major situation with Cagalli and the other members from the Orb Military. You must come over immediately and you must come with Kira. We fetch a copter to bring you up."

"Ok Kisaka, I will."

I hung up the phone and I've been hurried up with the major situation Kisaka said to me earlier. I called Kira to his room and asked me to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

keep on reading and don't flame!


	14. Chapter 13B: The Golden Awakening Part 2

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the updates but I've been busy due to the Holy Week...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Thirteen - The Golden Awakening

Part 2 of 2

"Kira, you must come with me. Kisaka called me and we've got a major situation here. We've got to hurry." I said to him.

Kira replied, "Ok, so what's the news from Cagalli?"

I replied, "I really don't know."

And so, Kira and I went to Cagalli's office and by that, Cagalli said to us about the cavern.

"I had a true bad feeling about this but; one of the representatives from my current government is passed away. His name is Arlan Lazuli. Several days ago when we last met him in the hospital he said to his last words and his final wish."

So Cagalli gets her tape recorder and played it and we've just heard Arlan Lazuli's final words:

"To all the people from Orb and the PLANTs, it is my privilege to say my final words before I went home to my Creator. My true duty is to take care of the people from this peaceful nation and compare to that I wish the children will be sacrificed when they are going to have a peaceful life. Then finally, here is my final wish from all of you and for the people in Orb. My true mission will begin when I died."

After we hear his final words, I felt completely emotional. Then Cagalli said to this saying,

"Then three days later, he went home to his Creator due to his illness. And I'm very sad about it including Kisaka as well."

Minutes later, Kira and I are being returned to SPD Deltabase and we've announced the death of Arlan Lazuli, the former representative of Orb. But the sad drama is just the beginning cause from now, Operation Nova is now commenced. I've joined my forces including Shinn and Kira while Athrun is with the B-Squad as well. Finally we reached the cave and it's been guarded by SPD officials thanks to Commander Cruger's delight. When we've enter the cave, we saw a golden casket nearby, then finally there is a marking into the golden casket and it says:

"GOLDEN SEPULCHER - UNITED EMIRATES OF ORB C.E. 61"

"Unbelievable! A golden casket with the marking in this place?" I exclaimed.

Then Kira replied, "Quick, we've got to bring the golden casket safely before Gruumm's troops get it!"

"Right!"

Some hours later, we've bring the golden casket safe against Gruumm's troops and compare to that, Athrun and the B-Squad defend our casket before they can do.

"Concentrate on your fire you guys; let's make this casket safe and sound before they can do!" Athrun said to the B-Squad.

Then, Athrun and the B-Squad begin the assault with Gruumm's troops; Gruumm's troops have a ensemble of 13 Krybots, 6 Blue Heads and 3 Orange Heads but they are outmatched by Athrun and the B-Squad.

After hours of ruthless carry, the golden casket was finally brings it home to the SPD Deltabase and Operation Nova was finally completed. In the meantime, I slowly opened the golden casket and we look at the body inside the casket. I see a person with an Orb Admiral uniform on it and of course, the body gradually holds a sword and I saw the body is not corrupted and preserved. A few minutes later, my sword is glowing and I saw it in my own eyes. Everybody is in shock including Kat, Boom and the other SPD officers when we just seen the awakening of this man! Finally, he moves his body and he opens his eyes.

"Oh... My... God..." I quietly said.

"Finally, after a few years in my deep sleep, I finally resurrected thanks to the golden purpose of Lord Uzumi!"

Then, Commander Cruger talks to him.

"Are you the legendary General Diciannove?"

"Yes I am. It's been a long, long time Cruger. That time, the war was finally begun when I asleep in this golden casket."

"Yes. I know what you've saying."

So from now, the legendary General Diciannove is now joined us in order to destroy Gruumm and his Troobian Empire but suddenly, something is going on with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Chest Pain and the Reoccurrence

keep on reading and don't flame!


	15. Ch14A: Chest Pain & the Reoccurrence 1

**Note: **This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Fourteen - Chest Pain and the Reoccurrence

Part 1 of 2

Sometimes I've never knew since then but I'm having a long conversation with Kisaka earlier in the morning and then after two hours of my conversation with him, I took a long sleep.

In the morning...

Z usher me awake at 0300 hours. Afterwards of getting ready, we went towards the SPD jeep.

I tried to reason with Z and I said, "Isn't this a bit too early, no clinic will be open yet even when we reach the capital in hour."

Then Z replied, "We are going straight to the hospital. And hand over the car keys, I'll be driving. I don't think you can manage the car with that wound."

Do you know what is happening to my wound? Well here's why. I hummed a tune from my sister's song. I was the stove top boiling the water to cook the spaghetti. The sauce was ready, a delicious sent was emitting from the pot of reddish sauce. I took a spoon and dip into the sauce, and then I tasted the sauce to see whether it was ready and it tasted delicious. Sounds good isn't it? Then suddenly it happened again. A sharp pain went through my head. It was excruciating. I stagger side ways and knock over the pot of boiling water.

CRASH!!

I crashed on to the floor with the pot he knocked over. The boiling water scalded my left arm. The pain was intense but it was more bearable than the splitting headache I was experiencing currently. It was like my brain was stabbed with a million needles. I couldn't take it anymore and then I fainted several minutes later.

The loud crash caught Z's attention who was admiring the view by surprise.

"Colonel Dieci, what's happening?" she called out.

She ran out the room and headed to the kitchen to see what's happening only to find pots and pans on the floor surrounding me who seems to be unconscious. Z also notices that the floor was also wet.

"Colonel Dieci!"

But when she stepped on the water, it was boiling hot. She then noticed that my right arm was burning red.

_Damn, this going to be happened to me either after all..._

For the love of God, I scalded my arm. She quickly stepped around the water and pulled me away from all the mess and brought me to the couch. She tried shaking me to wake me up but there seems to be no reaction from me. Z went back into the kitchen to turn off the fire of the stove top and got the first aid kit then return to the living room. She carefully applied medicine on the burns and then bandaged up the wound. When she was done, I showed signs of stirring.

"Colonel Dieci, what happen to you?" her voice full of concern.

I replied, "I'm not sure; I tasted the sauce when I had this splitting headache. I stager and must have knocked over the pot of water I was boiling then every thing blackout."

I tried to sit up. Then I noticed the bandage on my left arm. I lifted my left arm and asked Z, "What is happen to me?"

Z said, "I guess you scalded yourself with the boiling water when you knock it over. Your arm was burning red when I found you. We should go back now and get you some medical attention."

But then I grinned, "I'm such a gazook. Can't even prepare a simple dinner without wrecking havoc but it is late now and my arm's fine. I had a good nurse tending it. We'll go back first thing in the morning. Now I'll go clean up the mess and get going with dinner."

Z tried to protest me already got up from the sofa and was heading to the kitchen.

"Oh… alright. I'll help you or we'll never finish dinner tonight." said Z.

"Is that so, you reminded me of something what happened to me." I said.

But then, the SPD jeep is ready to go and the destination is Orb General Hospital. But something's never changed for me either. I took a little sleep because I just have an important disturbing idea about what happened to Doc. But deep down I knew it was useless. Once Z makes a decision she will follow it through no matter what. It was her motto of getting things accomplished. I fell asleep in the passenger seat with Z driving them back. The morning air was fresh and cool. The sky was getting lighter as the sun raise above the mountains.

Z thought, "Colonel Dieci looks so cute sleeping like that."

We were almost back within the capitals vicinity. Then she felt me struggling beside her.

Meanwhile back at the SPD Deltabase, Kira along with Sky, is having a conversation and having tea together in the morning skies when I'm gone. So they decided to defend my room. Sky is having a conversation with his father recently and Kira however, stressed out and he stretched his arms relaxed.

"So do you think that Doc will be resurrected?" Kira questioned Sky.

"I really don't know. I wonder what could happen to Doc when Mack finished him after his return to the PLANTs. Isn't it possible?"

"It is possible." Kira replied.

Then without warning, a distressed phone call was heard. They headed towards the bridge and activate their telephone channel. Sometimes without Kat or Boom, Sky takes the call.

"This is SPD Deltabase reporting to your call. Who's this?"

"Sky, is that you? I didn't see you for awhile. This is Colonel Ledonir Kisaka of the Orb Military. Have you seen Colonel Dieci?"

"I'm sorry Colonel Kisaka but Mack is with Z and she is taken him to the hospital."

"You mean Orb General?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, I'm going to come over this place by today at 1100 hours and call Commander Cruger but this is a major announcement from the Chief Representative."

"I will. Bye. Telephone Channel Offline. Come on Kira, we have to do something about this major announcement Kisaka gave it to us. We must call Commander Cruger right away and fast!"

"Right!" Kira replied to Sky.

Some minutes later when Z and I are headed towards Orb General, something is happened to me either. I had jerked awake clutching my chest. Z could tell that I was in terrible pain. I was gasping for breath while fidgeting wildly.

Z startled, "Colonel Dieci, what's wrong?"

I struggled to answer, "I… don't know. But it feels like my heart is being crushed..."

And then I'm having said that I fainted from the intense pain.

"Z, help me...!"

"Colonel Dieci!"

Without delay, Z stepped on the gas paddle and head for the hospital at full speed. When she reached the emergency bay at the hospital she was franticly calling for help. Doctors and nurses rushed out pushing along a stretcher. They lifted me from the car and placed me on the stretcher and brought me into the emergency room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

keep on reading and don't flame!


	16. Ch14B: Chest Pain & the Reoccurrence 2

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Fourteen - Chest Pain and the Reoccurrence

Part 2 of 2

Z asked an Orb official, "Excuse me sir but, could you please tell me what happen to him? What's wrong with him? Is Colonel Dieci going to be alright?"

Then the Orb official assured and said, "Don't worry miss, the doctors will do their best."

Then suddenly, picked up her SPD Delta Morpher and punched Commander Cruger's number. She still hasn't informed Commander Cruger of my condition yet.

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

"Hello, who is this?" answered a groggy voice.

Then Z informed, "I'm sorry to disturb you this early D.C. but Mack's in the hospital."

Z heard Shinn's muffled voice at the other end. "Who's on the phone, Cadet Delgado?"

D.C. (nickname of Commander Cruger) shot up from the bed when she heard Z say I was in the hospital.

Then D.C. replied, "Which hospital? I'll be there with Shinn soon."

"Orb General Hospital. Please come quickly Commander Cruger. I'm scared." Z cried.

"Wait for us, Cadet Delgado." and he ended the call.

COMMANDER CRUGER'S ROOM

"Wake up Kat, you too Shinn, we'd have to go." Commander Cruger tried to wake up his two best friends.

Kat replied, "Go where, it's still early." And Shinn also replied, "Yeah, it's 0420 hours already. Can't we just go back to sleep?"

Then, Commander Cruger got up and headed to the bathroom and he said to them, "Colonel Dieci is in the hospital."

Hearing this Kat and Shinn shot up wide awake.

_Damn, what does gonna happen to Mack right now? I'm going to contact Kira later!_

Kat got off the bed and went to the closet to get a change of clothes. Then Shinn also went to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Later on, Shinn said to D.C. "What's wrong? What happen to Mack?"

Suddenly, D.C. replied sadly, "I don't know."

ORB GENERAL HOSPITAL - MAIN ENTRANCE

"Cadet Delgado, what happen? How is Mack?" asked Shinn once he spotted her.

Then Z replied to them, "The doctors can't find anything wrong with him. They say he is perfectly fit in every way except for the burns. They are going to run some blood test and a full body check up to find what's causing the heart failure like symptom Mack's having."

Commander Cruger stated the obvious way, "But how can this happen? Mack's a Coordinator. Coordinators don't get sick so easily and are immune to most illness."

Shinn suddenly said, "Do you think it has something to do with his condition?"

"I really don't know." Commander Cruger replied.

"This can't be happening." Z cried in anguish.

Shinn said looking down, "Don't Worry. We'll just have to wait for the reports to confirm Mack's condition. Okay Cadet Delgado?"

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, an Orb official came and called D.C. to come over and he orders Shinn and Z to wait.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Commander Cruger said to the two by his groundbreaking words.

"Cadet Delgado, Shinn, I'm having a sad confession to make but according to Doctor Riveroa, Mack is causing a mild heart attack next to his major burn on his right arm yesterday. Doctor Riveroa said that he will be getting some rest for awhile and then, he will discharged within the next two months but don't worry, everything is going to be fine for Mack so, stay calm okay?"

Z and Shinn said in unison, "Yes sir!"

"But first, who is going to protect Mack?" Cruger questioned.

"I'll protect him. Because Mack is my only friend and I guaranteed it!" Shinn said.

"Okay Shinn, I order you to protect Mack at your care." Cruger ordered.

Then D.C. and Z leaving the hospital and by the way, Shinn is going to stay at the hospital due to my condition. Meanwhile, an Orb officer appeared and he talk to Shinn.

Shinn asked the officer, "Where is Mack now?"

The officer replied, "In room 265. He is in ICU (Intensive Care Unit). Come I'll take you there."

Then the officer and Shinn followed down the corridors of the hospital.

ROOM 265 INTENSIVE CARE UNIT

Beep…beep…beep…

The doctors had hook up all sorts of machine to monitor my vitals and condition. Right now, I look like I'm sleeping peacefully but with a breathing mask on.

Meanwhile, Shinn asked the nurse on duty, "Can I go in and see him?"

And the nurse answered the ZAFT red coat, "You may but not too long, the patient needs rest."

Without warning, I was in a room separated by a glass window from where Shinn was. But Shinn needs a place to sleep and he is lucky to bring a medium-sized pillow and he lay down his head to watch over me.

_Don't worry, everything is under control so guys, give me your strength._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Diciannove Makes a Sortie!

keep on reading and don't flame!


	17. Chapter 15: Diciannove Makes a Sortie!

**Note:** This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Fifteen - Diciannove Makes a Sortie!

_Damn it, I've cause burns in my arm and by compare to that, I've been imagine a group of elephants stampeding at me..._

Well after all that's the moral of the story but then the last time I've been causing a mild heart attack and I've been confined to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). After all, Shinn, my good friend of mine, came here to the hospital and gets sleepy to my only protection.

Day 1

Shinn woke up at 0605 in the morning and compare to that, Lunamaria came and she sees me, sleeping in the ICU.

"Morning, Shinn. How's your guarding duty with Mack?" Lunamaria said.

"Yeah, it was really terrible. Commander Cruger ordered me to stay in the hospital to protect him and compare to that I've carry a medium-sized pillow so I can sleep in the couch." Shinn replied with a happy but a little emotional.

And Luna said to him, "Why? What happen to your friend anyways?"

Then Shinn replied, "He's causing a heart attack and by that, that girl named, Z, bring him to the hospital."

And by the sounds of his shocking words, Lunamaria felt emotional to me and by that, Luna looks at the glass window, looking at me.

SPD Deltabase - 0930 in the morning

Everyone is so worried about me including Sky, Bridge, Syd, Jack, Kat and her brother, Gao, Boom and Commander Cruger. They went into silence as after all. Meanwhile in the SPD Deltabase indoor campus, a young man with a Orb uniform going to the chapel and prays for my fast recovery, it's name is Amagi. Amagi however is the comrade of Todaka, who died in the Takemikazuchi in the war. But so after Amagi prayed in the chapel, Diciannove encountered him and he chats him a little.

"Who are you?"

"I am Diciannove, legendary general of Orb Union. I came here to save the world once again by those enemies a young boy fights with his strength. Say, are you the famous Lt. Amagi of the Orb Naval Force?"

"Yes, but how did you know my name?"

"I know your history and you've been allied with Captain Todaka since the war and by compare to that, you've been abandoned him and joined the Archangel crew as an Executive Officer. Is that right just for you?"

"Of course, general. I've been allied with Todaka since but he was killed by the Impulse."

_Impulse?_

"I see... So, are you going to pray for the great Mack?"

"Of course... Even Mack is part of Orb anyways, let's get going, we have a glorious mission to do."

And so, Amagi together with the legendary general Diciannove, going out to destroy those Blueheads without a trace and to that, Amagi is wielding a large zweihander with a lion graving on his large blade and he swings it to destroy not just one but fifty Blueheads and Diciannove, he wields some kind of tonfa blades. Diciannove uses it and he punched out another fifty Blueheads with a full swing and by that anyways after thirty minutes, Amagi and Diciannove discover something...

"What is this?"

"It's some kind of crystal..."

And by suddenly, Diciannove knows this shiny thing.

"Wait! I know this crystal! It's the legendary crystal the great Arlan Lazuli used, the GranArtemis crystal!"

The two shocked by each other and by that, Amagi replied him, "Let's bring this crystal to Cruger before Gruumm gets it!"

At the end, Amagi and Diciannove bring the crystal to the SPD Deltabase.

Meanwhile in Orb General, Luna and Shinn are having a great time but suddenly, a man with a giant mace came unto them.

"Who are you?" Shinn first questioned the man.

"Are you the friend of the great Mack Dieci? My name is Nathaniel Adams, but you guys call me Rock."

At a glance, Shinn gradually grabs Rock's hand and shakes his hand as a token of some welcoming respect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Jungle Fury SOS

keep on reading and don't flame!


	18. Chapter 16: Jungle Fury SOS

**Note**: This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Sixteen - Jungle Fury SOS

RING! RING! RING!

When I woke up this morning, I hear a telephone ringing three times and I could wake up this morning. I prepare some breakfast for Bridge, Syd and Sky when Jack and Z are in morning patrol. Then after all, I take a morning shower and after that, I just used the telephone.

When I reached the telephone and said, "Hello, Mack Dieci here. Who's calling?"

"It's me, Kisaka. Listen I hear some disastrous news from the television. It appears that your aunt has been killed by some kind of a dog-like monster. We do the best we can to capture the monster but our forces are no match for this monster."

"What? My aunt has been killed?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay then, Kisaka, pry the location of the monster, it appears that this creature was belong to Gruumm. I hope that will make some changes out here."

"Roger that."

When I end the call, I felt emotional, my beloved aunt, was killed by a deadly monster. And so... I'll taking responsibility to kill the monster.

SPD Deltabase - Docks

Meanwhile in the docks, Kira is updating his Strike Freedom and Shinn was also updating his Destiny. Meanwhile, Gao Manx, Kat's young bro, carries a small television on his left hand and puts it into the table. In the meantime, Gao also prepares his breakfast as well, an instant breakfast.

"Hey guys, have some breakfast. I just made for myself."

"Okay!"

And then, Shinn and Kira having their breakfast thanks to Gao but Jack and Z returned to the docks after their morning patrol.

Meanwhile when on my way to the SPD Deltabase control room, I felt sad and lonely, but I tried to wipe out my tears after all. I opened up my laptop and I going to do some chat right here. And my life came to a better moment, after I chat for about thirty minutes, Kira came and he tells me how I feel.

"What's wrong Mack?"

"My aunt... Is killed... By a monster..."

"A monster?"

"Yes..."

Then I just stand up, wielding my sword, forge it and its fixed...

"What happened to your aunt, Mack? Is she dead?"

"Yes, by a dog-like monster. Hey Kira listen, please give me permission to commence Operation Akakabuto. It will be great if I killed this monster."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But you better get ready as I instructed."

"Ok then."

Some hours later, Commander Cruger called me at the control room and he made a decision.

"Mack, I just understand that your beloved aunt is killed by a dog-like creature named Akakabuto. He is very strong and he's defeating over thousands of soldiers night after night. But I just called the Chief Representative that she approves your request, but then I just felt sad about the death of your beloved aunt. I just remembered my beloved aunt here in my home planet, just died from her illness, and she said to me that I will be responsible to the things that I've have ever imagined when I come to earth. So from now, I hereby approved Operation Akakabuto along with your friend, Kira. So, the commence time will be at 0930 in the morning. If you complete the operation, you will have the chance to take a promotion by the order of the Chief Representative. Good luck!"

Some day later, Operation Akakabuto was now commenced thanks to the permission of Commander Cruger.

Kira and I are just having final preparations and we have landed into the location where the dog-like monster has been spotted. We just searching the monster by over two-hundred kilometers for about two hours and we've taken a break for a while and after that we just continued our trek to find the monster. In the meantime, we saw a forest, a tropical rainforest filled with birds and some animals right here so we didn't harm them after all and then, we saw Akakabuto, and he's devouring a Bengal tiger, completely wrecked out!

I just felt shocked by the way it's just like a car totally wrecked up. And then, Kira and I just to make a plan to kill Akakabuto.

"Ready Kira? I hope that beast will surely kick our asses off easily."

"Oh yeah..."

Then after a few minutes, we've finally charged into Akakabuto and we have attacked by Akakabuto. Kira using his Strike Freedom to find Akakabuto's weak spot and me of course by the way, I just hanging out of Akakabuto's tail and by that, I contacted Kira to find the weak spot.

"Hey Kira, did you find his weak spot?"

"I see it! Into his stomach!"

"Okay let's kill this asshole!"

And then, we've finally managed to kill Akakabuto with all our might and then it come to an end. Operation Akakabuto is finished.

After the operation, I went into silence and I pray for my aunt, who falled into the hands of Akakabuto.

"I did it... I did it... I did it, auntie... I managed to kill that monster...!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Akakabuto is also the name of the enemy from Ginga Nagareboshi Gin.

Next chapter: Gruumm's Re-entry

keep on reading and don't flame!


	19. Chapter 17: Gruumm's Reentry

**Note**: This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Seventeen - Gruumm's Re-entry

After I defeat Akakabuto, the one who killed my aunt, I was feel silent and everyone was very worried about my instincts. Meanwhile after the operation, I saw Cagalli alongside Kisaka and they see me but one thing, I'm extremely tired after the battle. Akakabuto sure is a tough dog demon anyways.

Afterwards, Cagalli tries to talk to me, but I got tired after that so I entered her to my room.

Cagalli said to me, "Mack, are you okay? You must be exhausted after the battle with Akakabuto. Might to be very sure that you're alright."

Then I said to her, "Yeah, Akakabuto's the one who killed my aunt a couple of hours ago. But I still remembered Akakabuto's final words before I killed him, 'Mack, destiny calls for Gruumm... He will be his re-entry to Earth and he is going to destroy it using his weapon of his might!!!' And then after that, I was crying inside my heart and I say to my beloved aunt now in the skies of heaven, then I shouted, 'Hey aunt, I did it! I beat Akakabuto!' And that's why i'm saying right now before my eyes. So, what's with you today?"

"You know Mack, you're right. Since you beat Akakabuto in the first place, I was shocked about the battle but you didn't got owned by that demon. But of course, you got Kira on your side. Since he wants to help you defeating Akakabuto, I think you and Kira got the first catch."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Um Cagalli, I just wanted to say, I'm still Colonel right? So you're going to give me some promotion by the next five days right?"

"Yes I know, Until then, stay safe. I'll be going now."

"Thank you Cagalli."

And by that, I am going to feel sleepy, I jumped out my bed and I fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Shinn along with my good friend, Rock, hanging in the rooftop of the SPD Deltabase. Afterwards, they chat the two about my battle with Akakabuto.

"Did you see the battle with Akakabuto, Rock? I think you have some ideas for that battle." Shinn first questioned Rock.

"Yeah... First, Mack is the decoy and Kira's the attacker. I just think Mack's battle strategy against Akakabuto. First, he grabs a large steel paddle, then Kira finds a weak spot for Akakabuto and then Mack stabs Akakabuto and fell into cliff."

"Wow! How did he do that?"

"Well, he makes his own battle strategies like the legendary Kenshin Uesugi and his long-time nemesis, Shingen Takeda. These two strategists are known for its strategies. So I know that Mack is a battle strategist like no other living thing."

And so he did. Shinn hears Rock's words about my strategy to defeat Akakabuto.

Meanwhile in the PLANTs, Lacus enjoying the view in her garden and Mr.Pink enjoys it too. In the balcony of her mansion, two figures appear and they believed Lacus' words, their names are Izou Tachibana, son of Mutsu's ultimate leader, Kisaragi and of course, his colleague, Sakon Shima, well-known strategist to Shingen Takeda, the Tiger of Kai. Once they stayed for a long time since they were part of the Clyne Faction, Izou enjoys the oceanic view which his father reminded.

"Yo, Sakon, don't you want to enjoy the view?"

"Nah, I was going to enjoy to resting in a tree and I'll read some knind of novel about the betrayal at Honnouji. Man, I was going to be blacked out sometimes so just enjoyed the view and you see a seagulls, flying around the sky."

"Ummm... Okay, I was going to enjoy the seagulls flying around the blue, peaceful skies."

Then suddenly, a mysterious alien re-entry towards the sea and it's about to be crashed in the ocean.

"Oh shit, Yo Sakon, check this out!" Izou exclaimed.

"What is it, Izou? Did something happened?" questioned Sakon.

"No Sakon! Look!"

The two look at the appearance of Gruumm.

"Oh my gosh! It's Gruumm! What is he doing in the PLANTs? Shall we contact the Pink Princess?"

"Yeah, but Sakon, contacted uncle Andy. I got an idea."

"Right on, Izou!"

Meanwhile back on Earth, Kisaka calls me while I was awake at 0830.

"Mack, I have bad news, Gruumm is in the PLANTs! I just contact Sakon earlier when you're not around in the PLANTs. So, I transport you and your allies to the PLANTs via Kusanagi."

Then I asked Kisaka, "And what about Lacus, Kisaka?"

"I'm afraid so but she's in trouble also. But don't worry, Izou and Sakon are about to protect her."

"Okay Kisaka, we'll be right there."

And afterwards, Shinn, Athrun, Kira, the SPD cadets and I, transporting to the PLANTs via Kusanagi and we are going to defeat Gruumm.

_Nothing but Shouts of Praise! We can hold the praise and the honor that we deserve!! No longer holding back but everyone, let's bring peace together!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: The Final Showdown

keep on reading and don't flame!


	20. Chapter 18: The Final Showdown

**Note**: This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Eighteen - The Final Showdown

Gruumm has been landed on the PLANTs but it's time for us to destroy him and saved our universe. But before that final showdown commenced, I was just able to repair my sword and I fixed the sheath of the sword so it won't be scratched. Later on, Rock sees me and I reunite him for the very first time.

"Hey Mack! How's it doing!"

"Rock, I'm glad you came to me! So, ready for some big action against Gruumm?"

"Hell yeah, I'm going to maul Gruumm's Krybots with my Onslaught and boom! I am awesome ready for this!"

"Ok then, make the shuttle ready for your departure. My friends and I are going to be there also."

"Right."

Meanwhile, Commander Cruger wants to join the showdown as well. After months of his intense training, Cruger along with his beloved wife, comforts Cruger for the very last time.

"Isinia, you must stay here in SPD Deltabase. You command the situation in our battle against Gruumm when I'm gone, okay?"

"Yes, but Doggie, come back to me after that. I hope you're not gonna die here in the PLANTs. Please, I'll pray for you for your safe departure." she said.

"Very well, I understand what you're saying, Isinia. Don't worry, I'll be back, with victory in our hands."

Then, Commander Cruger and Isinia are having a farewell kiss and Cruger goes inside the Kusanagi.

Meanwhile, we have arrived in the PLANTs and we encounter Gruumm. Lastly, Lacus was finally safe thanks to Izou and Sakon.

"Yo Izou, Sakon, is Lacus safe here?"

"Yeah Mack, she's safe. Izou and I are so worried about you, what are you doing, getting a little tardy?"

"No, Sakon, I just wanted to build a better world in order to restore peace and harmony between Naturals and Coordinators."

"Well okay then. Let's kick that Gruumm out of his misery!"

After a long time with my friend, Sakon, We will charged the attack on Gruumm and his Krybots. The first batch of the Krybots are beaten up by Shinn, Kira and Athrun with their mobile suits. The second batch of the Krybots are beaten up by the SPD cadets themselves. The third batch of the Krybots are attacking me and Commander Cruger. Good thing I got Izou and Sakon in our side, fighting for Lacus' peace.

"Damn, those Krybots sure is tough enough. I think the rioght way to stop those freaks is to slash and hack right Sakon?" Izou said.

"Yeah, let's kick those asses!" Sakon said.

Meanwhile, Shinn had an idea to beat those Krybots.

"Hmmmm... Let's see now. I got it! Using my mobile suit, beating those Krybots is an ordinary trick!"

Then, Shinn commenced the attack of Krybots using a laser rifle. Meanwhile, I encounter Gruumm, for the very last time around.

"Gruumm, I just hear Akakabuto's last words. You're going to destroy the universe using your weapon of might. I'll never forgive to that situation alone by you. Me and Kira destroy your comrade of yours. Think about it, we are going to get you down on your knees!"

"Very well Mack Dieci, Remember, I came all the way from the Troobian Empire. You know other chance against me will be eliminated and the whole universe!"

"I wont allow that if I were you!"

I charge and attack Gruumm using my sword. Then, I dodge Gruumm's attacks and techniques using his staff. During our battle with Gruumm, everyone is watching me battling Gruumm, but Lacus did together with Izou and Sakon. Then in the meantime, we have reached the edge of the ocean. I fight so hard to beat Gruum but the good news is, Commander Cruger said to this order I give, "Mack, slash Gruumm's other horn! This will be his weak spot and finished him!"

"Okay Cruger!"

Finally, I slashed Gruumm's other horn and I finished him with my sword and using my D-Rouzer, I sealed Gruumm and we emerge victorious.

"Finally I did it. I beat Gruumm. Thank God I'm being victorious at the end."

After the showdown, we finally returned to Orb. I hope everyone's okay.

_Our God is an awesome God he reigns from heaven above with wisdom, power, and love our God is an awesome God..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: The Songbook-1

keep on reading and don't flame!


	21. Chapter 19A: The Songbook 1

Note: This is my first fanfic of the series since I slept well and I really used my imagination about what happened of the events of GS & GSD. So I decided to make a cross over of Power Rangers SPD with a common twist of events you about to see.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Seed Series and Power Rangers SPD.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songbook Series**

Chapter Nineteen - The Songbook

Part 1 of 2

After all this long time, I finally beat Gruumm.

Everyone is doing well and they cried in excitement as they are shocked by my victory against Gruumm in the final showdown at the PLANTs.

Meanwhile in Orb, a sunny afternoon as Cagalli and her representatives are in celebration alongside with Cagalli is Kisaka, Amagi and the legendary Diciannove. At this point, everybody in Orb is really, really happy and they shouted in joy and praise to my victory.

"Long live Mack! Long live Orb!"

"All hail the great Mack!"

"Victory through peace!"

"Freedom and justice reign for Colonel Dieci!"

Yup, people rallied through the cty in Orb and by that, the people from Orb are getting prepared for my hero's welcome.

And now, the Kusanagi returns to Orb and we celebrated a hero's welcome.

After the hero's welcome, Commander Cruger talked to me after that.

"Mack, we did well. We managed to defeat the leader of the Troobian Empire. I am greatfully glad to be proud of you."

Then, D.C. sees me exhausting after the homecoming.

"Mack, are you okay? You must be tired."

"Yeah, I'm okay but I need to get some rest. But, my legs are feeling hurt today afterwards but, could you help to bring me to my bed?"

"Sure, It will be my honor."

Commander Cruger lifted me because my legs are being tired then after a few kilometers to reach the hotel, D.C. pus me into bed in room 142. Afterwards, D.C. called the SPD cadets and he ordered them to defend it and he also called Kira, Shinn and Athrun to meet me by tomorrow.

That night, I felt sleepy and D.C. turned off the lights and he gets some shuteye. During my sleep, I was rested on a green grass and the winds are breezing through me. Meanwhile when I woke up, I saw an armored musketeer and then I closed my eyes on it. Just a while, the armored musketeer puts me on its lap and it puts a hand onto my head and comforts it.

"You must be very tired." said the armored musketeer.

"Yes, but who are you?"

"I am here to comfort you. It's me, your auntie."

"Auntie?"

"Yes I am."

Then, I just get up and I hug her, but my auntie is a ghost.

"What's wrong? I didn't feel my touch."

"That is why. I just going to touch your feeling while I'm in this ghostly state. How is your battle with Gruumm?"

"I'm doing well. I beat Gruumm with my new sword Uzumi-sama gived it to me. I'm just almost lost my strength and with the help of my friends, I'm just very to see me in my victory in the PLANTs."

"Your friends?"

"Yes, my friends including Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd and so much more. I can't lived without them."

"Don't worry, you may still alive but, I have a mission for you to assign."

"Okay then, what is my mission?"

"The mission is: Retrieve the Songbook from Sekigahara."

"Sekigahara?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I am going to retrieve the Songbook. I swear."

"You will be okay for you, your friends are counting on you. Good luck."

Suddenly, I just woke and the time is 0230 in the morning. I just took a quick shower and I write a note to D.C. The note describes as this:

"Dear D.C.

Don't worry about me, I'm having an important mission to go on. Trust me.

Regards, Mack"

And by that, I'm leaving now to the hotel as I'm departed to Sekigahara.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

keep on reading and don't flame! 


End file.
